campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Proserpina
Prosperina is a Roman goddess whose myths are based off the legends of her Greek counterpart, Persephone. History Unlike Jupiter's other children, Proserpina has no position at Mount Olympus, despite the fact that she's a goddess. Proserpina lived a peaceful life before she became the goddess of the Underworld, which did not occur until Pluto abducted her and brought her to the Underworld by his infamous kidnapping of her. Personality As Proserpina, she is more disciplined, warlike, and militaristic. Her Roman form becomes not as kind as when she is Persephone. She makes sure things get done and get done the way she ''wants. She is also very bossy, strict and persuasive. Appearance Proserpina is described to be a tall, beautiful, young woman with pale skin and flowing, curled black hair. It is said that she wears a white dress, which, in fact, is actually a colorful dress, though the colors have been washed out. Abilites *'Chlorokinesis - '''As a daughter of Ceres and goddess of springtime she can manipulate and control plants. *She can turn anything (even living people) into flowers. *She can also create Travel Roses, they return you to the world above. Trivia *Proserpina is a main belt asteroid 95.1 km in diameter, is named after her Roman counterpart. *Unlike most gods she doesn't have a sacred animal, but she did have a number of plants and fruit as symbols (mint, corn, daffodil, pomegranate and a white willow tree) *The word prosper can be found in her name. The Story This is the story of how Proserpina was kidnapped by Hades, god of the Underworld. Zeus, the god of all other gods, had three sisters. Their names were Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. Hera was both his wife and sister, goddess of the heavens. Hestia was the goddess of the hearth and home. Lastly, Demeter was the goddess of the harvest. Each god's terrain/power was affected by their moods- just like any other god. So if Demeter was angry or sad, the harvests on earth were poor. So all mortals and gods did what they could to keep Demeter happy. What made Demeter the happiest, was being around her daughter Proserpina, goddess of spring. Proserpina was a very beautiful young lady, with a smile for everyone she passed, and a hug for anyone who looked down. One day she was picking flowers in a field, when her uncle Hades noticed her from his realm. Hades was usually a downer, but something about Proserpina's beauty and kindness dazzled him. He fell in love instantly. He rose from the ground out of a hole with his chariot, and grabbed Proserpina. Before anyone noticed, they dove back down into the pit of darkness. Trapped in the Hall of Hades, Proserpina cried, and sobbed. She refused to eat anything, because the legends said that is you ate anything in the Underworld, you could never leave. She wasn't sure if it was true, but she didn't take the chance. Maybe someone would come and rescue her. A week passed, and Proserpina grew weak from hunger. Eventually she ate six pomegranate seeds, and thus her fate was sealed. She was going to have to live in the Underworld forever. On earth, Demeter was absolutely miserable. She searched everywhere for her daughter, but mostly she just cried. She was unable to care for the crops, so mortals were starving. Zeus started growing worried- who would care for the crops? No crops meant the mortals would die, and then who would worship him? So he decided to send his youngest son Hermes to crack a deal with Hades. Even as a baby, Hermes was a great businessman, so he was a natural at making deals. But he knew Hades was in love with Proserpina, this would be no great feat. When Hermes heard that Proserpina had already eaten 6 pomegranate seeds, he had to act fast. There was not even the slightest hope that Hades would trade her back, but in the end, they agreed upon Proserpina returning 6 months out of the 12 month year. 6 months for 6 seeds. Then Proserpina would return to earth and live there for 6 months. Hades agreed, then Zeus, then Proserpina, and eventually Demeter. In springtime, Demeter would make the flowers broom and the grass green in welcome to her daughter. But around the start of fall, when Proserpina returns to Hade's Realm, Demeter cries and lets all the crops die. And this continued for the rest of eternity. Category:Minor Gods Category:Goddess Category:Romans Category:Underworld Category:Fact Page Category:Immortals